The present invention relates to a sound adjustable tail pipe structure.
A conventional muffler structure for the exhaust pipe of an ordinary car in accordance with the prior art comprises an auxiliary tail pipe locked to the rear section of a tail pipe of the car. The auxiliary tail pipe includes iron wires and a sound eliminating member mounted therein, and is punched with a sound eliminating hole so as to increase the air filtering effect and the noise eliminating effect.
However, the exhaust gas passing through the conventional muffler structure of the exhaust pipe has a fixed amount so that the conventional muffler structure of the exhaust pipe is only suitable for a certain kind of car so that the manufacturer and the fitting factory have to fabricate and store tail pipes of different regulations and sizes so as to fit the requirements of different kinds of cars, thereby greatly increasing the cost of fabrication.
In addition, the amount of noise created by the tail pipe will change due to different kinds of cars so that the conventional muffler structure of the exhaust pipe cannot be adapted to fit the noise eliminating requirements of different kinds of cars, thereby decreasing the versatility of the conventional muffler structure of the exhaust pipe.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a sound adjustable tail pipe structure comprising: an adjuster secured in a rear section of a tail pipe, wherein,
the tail pipe defines a first oblong slot, the first oblong slot is provided for receiving an adjusting bolt, a washer, and a C-shaped snap;
the adjuster is substantially I-shaped and includes a tube having a first end provided with a first positioning base and a second end provided with a second positioning base, and an adjusting base rotatably mounted in the second positioning base, the first positioning base and the second positioning base each having an outer diameter slightly smaller than an inner diameter of the tail pipe;
the first positioning base defines a first through hole connecting to the tube and has a wall defining a plurality of first guide holes;
the second positioning base defines a second through hole connecting to the tube and has a wall defining a plurality of second guide holes, and the second positioning base has a peripheral wall defining a second oblong slot aligning with the first oblong slot of the tail pipe;
the adjusting base defines a third through hole connecting to the second through hole of the second positioning base and has a wall defining a plurality of third guide holes aligning with each of the second guide holes of the second positioning base, and the adjusting base has a peripheral wall defining a screw hole aligning with the second oblong slot of the second positioning base; and
the adjusting bolt in turn extends through the washer, the C-shaped snap, the first oblong slot, the second oblong slot, and is screwed into the screw hole.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.